


Turnabout

by Athena_Phoenix



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU (Animated), Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_Phoenix/pseuds/Athena_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><i> <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/"><b>comicdrabbles</b></a></span> Prompt: First<br/><span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a></i><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/"><b>fanfic100</b></a>  Prompt: Circle</p><p>A companion piece to <a href="http://athena-phoenix.livejournal.com/34213.html">Nightmares</a> </p>
<p></p><div></div>
    </blockquote>





	Turnabout

**Author's Note:**

> _[](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[**comicdrabbles**](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/) Prompt: First  
> [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)_[ **fanfic100**](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/)  Prompt: Circle
> 
> A companion piece to [Nightmares](http://athena-phoenix.livejournal.com/34213.html)

Bruce will never admit it, but he sleeps better when she's there. It's not just the sex; Diana's mere presence seems to keep the nightmares at bay. For the first time in years, he feels rested.

Until the night he hears her screaming and sobbing, hears her imploring Someone in a language he doesn't understand.

He starts by gently shaking her shoulder and calling her name, pulling her into the circle of his arms.

Her eyes open; he is stricken by the terror and loss they hold.

And he adds one more entry to his mental list of reasons.


End file.
